The Chop
by The Red Cheese Is Wax
Summary: Um.....Willow and Buffy go somewhere. Willow doesn't really wanna go. Complete
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Chop  
  
RATING: G  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing..no matter how much I wish I did!  
  
FEEDBACK: Please!  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Willow go somewhere where Willow doesn't really want to go!  
  
AUTHORS' NOTE: Sorry if this is really bad. Writers block on my other story "We're Friends Right" and this is what happened!  
  
She stood frozen to the spot. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, silently preying for a rescue from her impending doom.  
  
Buffy noticed the non-movement from her best friend and groaned inwardly. This had been Willow's idea! And a fantastic idea it was too! "You are not backing out now!"  
  
Willow's eyes snapped open, "I think I've been really rash about this. I mean, you can't rush into these things; you have to be certain that it's what you really want. You have to."  
  
"Breathe?" Buffy teasingly asked.  
  
"I'm nervous."  
  
"I get that."  
  
Buffy pulled the handle, "Sorry Willow but it's open."  
  
Willow gulped the sound echoing in her head. She nodded in defeat and stepped into her nightmare.  
  
"Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow!" Buffy's eyes were huge and her mouth upturned into a huge grin. "Oh wow!"  
  
"Wow?" Willow asked nervously "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh" Buffy nodded furiously "Very wow. Biggest wow."  
  
"I wanna see."  
  
Buffy shifted out of the way and watched her friend's face closely.  
  
Willow's mouth dropped open and her hands instantly reached up to her head. "Whoa."  
  
"So?" Buffy asked tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Huh?" Willow was too engrossed to answer.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Willow turned towards the slayer and grinned "It's nice."  
  
"Nice? Willow it's hot!"  
  
Willow turned her head towards the mirror again and her reflection stared back at her. The same face, only this time framed by short, layered hair. Her new hair cut was nice. Her new hair cut was like Buffy said, hot.  
  
"I like it."  
  
Buffy squealed with delight. "Oh my God! Wait until Oz sees it! He's going to die!"  
  
Willow couldn't suppress a giggle as she felt her self getting infected by Buffy's giddiness. "Do you think so? He's always liked my hair.but it's always been long before.oh no."  
  
Buffy looked at her sharply her eyes narrowed in her 'Don't-dare-argue-with- me' stare. "He'll love it."  
  
Willow smiled slightly, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her head felt lighter and it felt really cool. "I think maybe he might," She agreed as she paid and they headed out of the hairdressers.  
  
A/N: This is just a silly wee story I thought up. I've often wondered how everyone reacted to Willow's new hairstyle. I'm thinking of writing a second chapter with Oz's and Xander's reactions. Please let me know if you think I should. If you think the story sucks and don't think I should write anymore chapters.let me know!! 


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHOP: CHAPTER TWO  
  
RATING: Um.G  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine (I'd do anything to have Oz though!) No money being made!  
  
SUMMARY: Part two, um.Oz and Xander are waiting for Willow and her 'surprise'  
  
The Bronze was packed. Xander had to jiggle, wiggle and limbo just to get to the couch that he and Oz had managed to snag earlier.  
  
"Here man" He said handing Oz a soda.  
  
"Thanks." Oz took a sip.  
  
"Time did the girls say they'd be here?" Xander said as his eyes followed a cute little brunette in a tight red cat suit.  
  
"They didn't."  
  
"They didn't? They're not coming? But.it's my last night here!"  
  
"They didn't say a time. They said they'd be here. Just not *when* they'd be here."  
  
"And Willow has a surprise? Is it for me? I hope it's of the chocolaty kind!" Xander grinned at his friend.  
  
Oz nodded. He didn't quite get Xander's chocolate obsession but who was he to judge. Now if it were animal crackers..  
  
Suddenly her scent filled his nose and he glanced around quickly trying to spot her.  
  
"What's up?" Xander asked, noticing Oz's shift in attention. He looked around too, although he had no idea what he was looking for.  
  
"Willow's here. Can you see her?"  
  
"Nope. How do you know she's here if you haven't seen her?" Xander looked at Oz who was currently sniffing slightly at the air surrounding him. "Duh! Werewolf senses huh?"  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow "Yeah. They seem to have increased since Will and I..never mind."  
  
Xander blanched at this comment "You and Willow?!"  
  
Oz nodded once in confirmation. He looked at Xander patiently hoping he wouldn't get all, well Xanderish about it.  
  
Xander felt the twinge of jealousy hit him right in the gut. No, he told himself. You have no right to feel this way. You're happy for Willow. Oz loves her, she loves him. You are not having 'it-should-have-been-me' feelings. But as he already knew, feelings won't be fooled by all the common sense in the world.  
  
"Hey guys!" His thoughts were interrupted by Buffy's extremely cheer voice.  
  
"Hey! We managed to bag a seat!" Xander told her excitedly.  
  
"So I see." Buffy stated.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Oz asked.  
  
Buffy grinned, "You gotta close your eyes first!"  
  
"Well this is new," Oz replied while he dutifully closed his eyes.  
  
"You too Xand!" Buffy all but screeched.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Sheesh woman!"  
  
Buffy inspected the duo carefully to make sure neither of them were peeking. She could not wait to see their reactions to the new and improved Willow. Okay not that she needed much improvement but she was definitely hitting the 10 on the seximetre tonight. Hmm.maybe 9.6 since she had opted out of the midriff showing top Buffy had picked out for her.  
  
Buffy turned towards Willow and motioned for her to come over.  
  
Once she was standing there, Buffy clapped her hands and yelled "Okay boys open up!"  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that got a lot more serious than intended. The next chapter should be up later in the week. It will be the last one. I would have just added it here but I like cliff hangers!! Tell me what you think of it anyway. If you like, if you don't, what I can improve, anything! Thanks! Oh, and PsychicRefuge I'm taking what you said into consideration and may add more to the first chapter! Thanks for reviewing, very much appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The Chop (Chapter 3)  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not my characters (Sob!), no money being made!  
  
FEEDBACK: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!!!  
  
AUTHORS' NOTE: Oh my gosh you guys! I totally forgot to post this! I'm sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this part! Hope you like!  
  
* * *  
  
Willow rocked nervously on her feet as she stood beside Buffy. She really wasn't looking forward to the reactions of her best friend and her boyfriend. What if they hated it? What if Oz dumped her cause he liked her hair long? She felt a sharp pain in her ribs and realised it had been Buffy's elbow.  
  
The Slayer was giving Willow the thumbs up and then she called out, "Okay boys, open up!"  
  
Oz and Xander did as instructed. They both sat their open mouthed.  
  
Buffy knew what would be going through Willow's head right now. Willow was still not sure if she should have cut her hair, and she really hadn't wanted to surprise them like this. If they didn't say something soon then Buffy concluded, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions, or the pain caused due to her actions.  
  
Luckily she didn't have to as Oz smiled. A huge smile and Buffy thought maybe it was the first time she'd seen his teeth. He stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, who was currently sporting an anxious and nervous smile of her own. Buffy watched as Oz ran his hand through her hair and leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. He whispered to her, and though the words were inaudible Buffy could lip read. He'd told her she was beautiful.  
  
Xander stood up too. "Wow, Will! You look all grown up. In a good way! It's nice, really, really nice. I like it."  
  
"You do?" Willow was still a little unsure.  
  
Xander grinned at her, "Yeah, this is a well better surprise than chocolate!"  
  
"Oh, we brought that too!" Buffy said handing him a huge bar of Hershey's.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later on as they walked towards Buffy's where they were all staying the night in a celebration of Xander's last night before he headed on his travels, Oz stopped walking. Willow looked curiously at him. Their fingers were interlaced and his sudden stop had caused her to stop too. Xander and Buffy continued to walk in front.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Oz told her.  
  
"Oh." A lump had formed in Willow's throat. This could not be good.  
  
"I really like the hair."  
  
Willow smiled softly, "But?"  
  
Now it was Oz's turn to look curious, "Sorry?"  
  
"You like the hair but...? You don't think I should have cut it do you? You liked it long.."  
  
A gentle finger over her mouth quietened her ramble. The finger was replaced by a pair of warm lips. He coaxed her mouth open with his own, taking his time, and enjoying the feel of her tongue play with his. Ending the kiss was almost painful.  
  
"No buts." Oz traced patterns on her cheek and then placed his forehead on hers. "I just wish we didn't have to go to Buffy's."  
  
"Why?" Willow said her voice a little husky.  
  
"Because, you look so hot tonight. I think I'm gonna struggle to keep my hands to myself."  
  
"You're such a beast!" Willow laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I am." Oz agreed, as they started walking again.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: This isn't what I initially had in mind for their reactions. While the thoughts I have in my head are good when it comes to writing them down however, it goes all pear-shaped! Lol! Anyway, please R&R. Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
